I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to database systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for online transactional data processing.
II. Background Information
Many businesses and other large organizations today use relational database management systems. These systems, also known as on-line transaction processing (OLTP) systems, execute and keep track of business transactions. For example, a company that sells products or services over the Internet may use an OLTP system to record pricing information about each product for sale, billing and shipping information for each purchaser, and sales information for each order made by a purchaser. Other examples of businesses that use OLTP systems include airlines, banks, mail order companies, supermarkets, and manufacturers. In particular, OLTP systems are also used for manufacturing control data processing systems where the real-time or near-real-time capability of the OLTP system is of utmost importance.
An overview of existing OLTP techniques and OLTP applications is given, for example: “Teaching an OLTP database kernel advanced data warehousing techniques”, Data Engineering, 1997, Proceedings of the 13th International Conference, Pages: 194-198; and “Performance of an OLTP application on Symmetry multiprocessor system”, Computer Architecture, 1990, Proceedings of the 17th Annual International Symposium Thakkar, S. S.; Sweiger, M. Pages: 228-238.
Embodiments of the present invention provide improved online transactional data processing systems and methods that feature improved real-time capability.